Rehab
by Bianca Fiore
Summary: Minako was both surprised and not surprised at the recent turn of events. In fact, as much as she was outraged, she should have known her mother would try something like this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is Bianca, "B" for short. This was written for the prompt "Rehab", given by the lovely Venusorbit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters not of my own making. I just play with them sometimes.

Minako was both surprised and not surprised at the recent turn of events. In fact, as much as she was outraged, she should have known her mother would try something like this. As the last thought crossed her mind, Minako could not help the ironic smile that twisted her lips. They send her here and she was not even the crazy one!

As she assessed her current predicament of being strapped to a bed, Minako admitted that they must have been planning this for some time. She had been about to leave for the airport from her house: a modeling job had come up in London for a few days and she had chosen to accept their offer. She had informed her Princess and her Senshi that she would be gone for a few days and if anything were to come up to call her. Usagi and Lita had been excited for her and told her to have fun; however, Rei had looked worried and said she felt a sense of foreboding. However, when pressed, she had said that it had not felt like an alien presence. So Minako had given everyone a big hug and left, tripping a little on the stairs leading out of the shrine, much to the pleasure of others.

Upon exiting her house she had been grabbed by two orderlies. She could have taken them out easily but she knew that she would have no place to go, and could possibly endanger the other Senshi, so the struggle she put up was decent for a girl her size. Although she had been holding back, she made sure to draw blood from both of her captors. The last thing she had seen before the doors of the white van had closed was her dad looking at her sympathetically and her mother shouting that it was only until she was better.

Better? Ha! There was nothing wrong with her! She was not a little honey short of a hive!

She could not even contact the others for help, with Artemis already having bid her goodbye and moved to Usagi's by the time she had been taken. So, in essence, she had at least to stay in this rotting hell they called a rehabilitation center for three days before they tried to contact her. Not that she could answer when they did: they had taken both her communicator and cell phone when she arrived. Apparently she was a "flight risk". Luckily she still had her henshin pen. But even that was of little use o her. True, it could help her escape, but the same problem emerged of where she would go as she reminded herself that she was not quite ready to give up being Minako.

She whipped herself out of her musings as another two orderlies-one with a Kleenex up his nose to staunch the blood-came in.

Noting her bruises the non-bleeding one snarkily commented:

"Well, Well, looks like you weren't fooling, Gorou. She's a pretty little fighter. What was wrong with her?"

"Don't know. Guess that's why we have the Doc." The so called Gorou replied. "She's just another crazy as far as I'm concerned."

She hated people that talked like you were not present.

A new, deeper, yet smooth as silk voice interrupted the two orderlies' musings.

"Yes. Now will you please step aside? I am here to treat Aino-san, not listen to you talk like she's not there."

The two orderlies looked like puppies that had just been kicked. She decided that she may like the doctor after all.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the two orderlies moved aside to reveal her doctor.

Minako felt her stomach twist into an unrecognizable lump as the sight.

"Hello, Aino-san. My name is Doctor Shodo Masaru. I will be your psychotherapist for all the time you stay here. "

Minako felt as if her entire world was a frozen shockwave, destruction was coming but it was not following the pattern of Time. It was Him.

_NO!_

Minako screamed her anger, her fury and her pain at the sight of him as the metal form of the bed she was strapped to crumpled into a tangled mess around her. She noted but was uncaring of his shocked expression as she screamed, tears beginning to pop out from her ducts. She tried to get out of her now destroyed bed but was still restrained to what was left.

During the entire ordeal, she never stopped screaming, even though the sound had long stopped coming from her mouth.

She also never stopped looking into his silver eyes that looked both horrified and sad, even when she felt the prick of a needle and her limbs turn to mush.

She could not take her eyes off of the spirit that had come back from a stone that was buried in her backyard.

As her tongue dried up and grew larger in her mouth, she managed the damning word, though it was horribly slurred.

"_Kunzite."_


	2. Chapter 2

Minako took a steadying breath, though that was hard to do when one was strapped to a chair. Although she was still attempting to come to grips with her traitor turned therapist, Minako had decided that allowing _Him_ to know that was out of the question.

Even though in the back of her mind she admitted that she had let the bat out of the bag when she pulled her little "scream hysterically and crush the bed" stunt.

"Do not even _think_ about coming near me."

Not letting him know, however, did not include being nice to him.

"Aino-san, in light of your recent reaction to my presence, I have decided to stay as your primary therapist."

"Go to hell."

"This is due to the fact that my initial observations suggest that you have a deep psychological fear of a person who happens to look like me."

Ignoring him, Minako surveyed the office. It was clean and almost comfortable, if it didn't have that forced sterility that all doctors' offices had. Minako noted the lack of family pictures, and briefly wondered if he had lost his family as Mamoru had, before quickly dismissing it.

After all, humanizing him was the last thing she wanted to do.

He had to call her name a few times before she heard it, lost in her thoughts as she was.

"Aino-san? Why don't we start with why you think your parents put you here?"

"Simple", she replied with a haughtiness that would make Rei proud, "My mother is insane."

"Well, Aino-san, according to your file it says that you were sneaking out often and coming back with bruises."

Minako suddenly hated herself for the training sessions she required as leader, as well as smirking internally at the irony: they were not even fighting any enemy!

Sitting down in a chair across from her he began to ask her a slew of boring and predictable questions regarding her "behavior".

"Are you in a gang, Aino-san?"

"No."

"Are you a prostitute?"

"Only in men's fantasies."

"Are you addicted to drugs?"

"Are you?"

He sent her a displeased and annoyed look. Good. She liked pissing him off. He began to write in his notebook in a slow and steady hand, unlike Minako's own fast flourishes.

"I do not appreciate nor require your sarcasm. My questions are to determine your behavior before you came here, though I am far more concerned with your current problem with me."

"I don't have a problem with you. The incident yesterday was due to my treatment."

Looking at her, his eyes turned to steel and quickly, much too quickly, he lunged at her, bringing his face within inches of her own. Minako tensed visibly, and she bereted herself while thanking that she did not flinch as she wanted to, though being tightly restrained helped.

"Then who is _Kunzite_?"

She smiled sweetly at him and then spat in his face.

"No one that concerns you."

"Ah, so he _is_ someone important." He returned to his seat and jotted down more notes while she silently cursed her third major mistake. Goddamn him for unnerving her so!

Closing the notebook, he looked up at her with the same molten eyes she knew so well yet hated so much.

"It seems, Aino-san, that, contrary to my expectations and to your will, we made some progress. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. I hope you have a good day."

"I hope you die." Her patent sweet smile returned with a vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed/alerted/favorited! Your support is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters not of my own making. I just play with them sometimes.

Chapter Three:

Minako awoke the next day to the shrieks of her "neighbor", Milly. Milly believed she was Kou Seiya, and started each day wiTh a song, though the song usually sounded more like Artemis when he was given a bath. And Artemis hated baths.

Soon, the shrieks were curtailed, and the nurse whom Minako believed smiled too much came in with a cheery: "Good morning, Aino-san! How are we feeling today?"

"I've been better," was her glib reply.

"Oh, well, I just talked to Dr. Shodo and he said he's been making progress with you! You should be back into society in no time!"

Minako decided not to tell at the nurse exactly where Dr. Shodo could put his progress, but instead decided to ask what the plans for her today were.

"So do I have to see the bloodsucking traitor today?"

That was good. Nice and subtle. The nurse's smile even faltered a little.

"No, Aino-san. Today you will be taken out to the commons for some fresh air and mingling with the other patients. We even have a special treat today! A local musician is going to be playing for us in the garden."

That was just what Minako needed: a student from some local academy coming to gawk at the crazies. At that thought, Minako had an inkling. Calling forth her best look of wide-eyed innocence-one usually reserved for Artemis when he questioned her about a boy.

"Will I be restrained for this little garden party? I mean, I don't want to go outside if I won't be safe. "

At this, she added a nervous lip bite to her look. Fortunately for her, the too smiley nurse was also gullible.

"No. The commons are surrounded by a wall, and there will be orderlies everywhere, so I can assure you that you will be perfectly safe."

At those words, Minako was handed the skirt she was wearing when she was "escorted" here and a lime green, oversized t-shirt that read in bright orange letters: "Banyan Tree Recuperation Clinic". Minako sighed as she put them on, secretly cringing at the poor color scheme and even poorer fabrics.

"All ready then, Aino-san? Fantastic! You shall attend with Arinori-san, who shall be your buddy! Now, I warn you, Arinor-san is quite excited for this concert, so be prepared to sit close." At this, the nurse giggled annoyingly and practically shoved Minako out the door.

Waiting for her with her another nurse was Milly, who immediately threw an arm around Minako and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why hello! You're cute!" She looked Minako up and down appreciatively. "You know, I always favor blondes." Minako zoned out after this, her inner senshi memorizing every little detail about her surroundings.

Finally, they arrived at the commons, Milly's arm around her shoulders immediately dragging her forward to the front row of chairs. Minako scanned the commons and her eyebrows rose with interest. There was a gate. An iron gate. She wondered if she could manipulate it from where she was sitting. Of course her power was limited if she was not in her senshi form. Unless she was highly emotional. She winced mentally at the reminder.

"Excited for the show, Kou-san?"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Shodo! I hear the musician is very good!"

"And how are you today, Aino-san?"

Her heart beating faster, Minako met silver eyes and decided to try and use his presence to her advantage.

"Not as fine as you, though you are not being held against your will."

Milly stood and yelled in outrage, striking a dramatic pose that Minako was sure Seiya had struck at some concert or another.

"Dr. Shodo! I, Kou Seiya, will not forgive you if you are indeed holding this beautiful girl against her will!"

Minako folded her arms together in triumph.

"Yes, Doctor, you would not hold me against my will, would you?"

He glared at her before resuming his frustratingly clam countenance.

"Seiya-san, Aino-san is very disturbed and must remain here. Although, I am sure that your voice soothes her each morning."

Milly nodded sagely.

"Yes, Doctor."

Milly turned to Minako, whose triumphant arm-folding had sagged slightly.

"Minako-san, I, Kou Seiya, will sing extra-loudly for you each morning so that you may be soothed!"

Minako could not help her mouth dropping open in shock. Before she could assure Milly that her singing was really, really not necessary, Milly had kissed her hand, winked seductively, and took her seat. Minako tried to speak to her again, but they both became distracted by the entrance of the musician, but for very different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Milly's reaction was to wolf whistle at the small musician; Minako's was to gape like an idiot.

Minako had at first been distracted by the familiar school uniform, only to be struck dumb when she looked at the face of the "local musician".

Tomoe Hotaru.

Hotaru was currently bowing gracefully to her audience; flute clutched in one white-knuckled hand. It was clear to Minako that the shy-looking girl was nervous, but as Hotaru was doing her best "Graceful Michiru" face, she doubted that anyone other than herself noticed.

Knowing that if Hotaru caught a glimpse of her now-she might put the poor girl off-balance for her performance- Minako shrank back in her seat a little. As dire her straights, she would not wish to ruin this moment for Hotaru.

The concert was very good: Hotaru already very proficient at her instrument. Minako enjoyed her pieces and thought they suited Hotaru well: light but with an undertone of seriousness. The audience gave her a standing ovation, Minako joining in enthusiastically. As Hotaru bowed to the assembly, Milly threw a rose that Hotaru caught, bringing her attention to Milly, and, due to her proximity, to Minako.

Minako watched as Hotaru's eyes widened in shock as she noticed her, clearly a patient at the clinic. Minako almost glowed with leader pride as she noticed Hotaru regain her composure quickly, eyes silently questioning Minako. Minako managed what she hoped was a reassuring smile, though it may have been more of a wince. Hotaru descended from the makeshift stage and made toward Minako, before being stopped by the too-smiley nurse.

"Tomoe-san, I am afraid you cannot approach the patients. Though they are mostly harmless, we do not wish anything to happen to you."

Minako could see Hotaru look over at her, Minako sent her a look back that said "Stall", and looked around for a reason to approach Hotaru.

Minako could feel the triumphant gleam in her eye as she spotted her answer.

Milly was standing near the stage, eyes fixed on Hotaru.

Minako approached her like a cat that had the canary in its sights.

"Seiya-san? Don't you think you should introduce yourself to such an aspiring musician? I think Tomoe-san could benefit from your professional expertise."

Milly turned to look at her, arrogance alighting her expression.

"You're absolutely right, Minako-chan! Though I shall not need to introduce myself, I am quite famous, after all."

More like infamous, Minako thought. Putting on her cheeriest smile, she grabbed Milly's hand and flounced over to where Hotaru was standing with the too-smiley nurse.

She was three steps away when she hit another roadblock.

"Aino-san, Kou-san, you should know better than to approach a visitor."

Make that a mountain. A mountain she wanted to blow up.

Putting on her most shamefaced expression, Minako appealed to the good doctor.

"Gomen, Dr. Shodo, but I thought young Tomoe-san would benefit from the advice of someone as famous as Kou Seiya."

His expression clearly told her that he was not buying her act and scolded her for attempting to use his own trick against her.

As he opened his mouth to politely tell her and Milly to leave, Minako blazed on with phase two.

"I can see that you are a little uncomfortable, so why don't you stay right here as we converse with Tomoe-san? I am sure that nothing can happen while _you're_ around."  
_Kaboom!_

She decided that she really liked his dumbfounded glare.

Milly took the initiative, after all Tomoe-san could desperately use advice from one such as herself.

"Tomoe-san, I, Kou Seiya, would like to give you some advice. First off, ditch the school uniform. You want to be unique, ne? Next, find a trademark, something that will make you easily recognizable," she whipped another rose out and handed it to Hotaru, "especially to the ladies."

A wink followed this latest remark, with Hotaru nodding sagely at her advice.

Minako smiled along with the conversation, desperately trying to think of a way to get a message to the other Senshi via Hotaru.

The answer came to her like a bolt from the blue.

Or, in this case like a black pen tucked inside the good Doctor's right hand pocket.

Now to wait for an opportune moment, and pray Hotaru forgives her.

_This is it!_

As Doctor Shodo turned his head to speak to a colleague, Minako snatched the pen from his pocket, and uncapped it, Milly forgotten. Grabbing Hotaru's hand, she started to gouge a word into it, while at the same time muttering under her breath to Hotaru, who had given out a faint cry of surprise and pain at Minako's drastic move.

"Tell the others that he's back. That _they _are back."

The whole incident lasted only a few seconds, with Doctor Shodo turning at Hotaru's cry before ripping Minako away from her as several orderlies came forward to protect young Hotaru, who was grasping her slightly bleeding hand.

As Minako struggled in the Doctor's hold, she made eye contact for the last time with Hotaru, who was being led away to get her hand patched up. Hotaru nodded once to show her confirmation of Minako's warning.

Returning to her present predicament, Minako struggled further as she noticed an orderly approaching with a syringe. She hardly registered her captor's defiant shout and attempt to turn her away from the syringe, but it was too late. Minako felt the needle prick her skin, and, much as she fought it, the grey haze soon clouded the edges of her vision, slowly turning her world to black.

She never felt her body being carried inside by the same Doctor she despised so much.

Nor did she see the murderous look his eyes held for the orderly who committed the act.


	5. Chapter 5

Minako woke slowly, drifting in and out of a world covered in silver and gold. Opening her eyes, she immediately closed them again due to the harsh light commonly found in hospital rooms. Why did they put lights like that in there, anyway? They were not exactly the cheeriest things to wake up to, blinding you as they did.

Groaning a bit as her muscles cramped from being forced into use, she attempted to sit up. She failed miserably, half due to the aforementioned muscles, and the other half due to the hand that was currently situated on her chest, pushing her back down.

"Do not try and move; you need to rest."

Minako sneered, marring her cool countenance.

"Still like to give orders, don't we? Well, I take orders from only two people on this planet, and neither of them happens to be you."

He removed his hand, leaving a faint outline of warmth on her chest.

Looking at him, Minako realized that he looked horrible. There was stubble on his chin, his hair was ruffled, and his clothes looked they had been lived in, not worn.

"What happened to you?" was her insensitive query.

He looked at her, and for a moment the room shifted, and instead of a hospital room they were in a courtyard of stone, she standing in her fuku, and he in a uniform of white and gold. But his eyes remained exactly the same. They always did.

And then he opened his mouth and it was over, the elaborate courtyard melting away to the drabness of the hospital room.

"Attending to a patient happened. You. You had a…reaction to the sedative."

There was something in his voice that practically screamed suspicion. Not that she wasn't already suspicious of him.

She narrowed her eyes and treated him to her Leader of the Senshi look while trying to sit up, this time succeeding.

"What sort of reaction?"  
"Well, the nurses think that it was a bizarre test result. I know, however, that the data collected was not a fluke. I am not sure how I know, but I do."

He leaned over the bed, piercing her with those bloody eyes of his.

"Tell me, Aino-san, how many people know that you are not human?"

Bringing every ounce of acting talent she had forward, she laughed in his face.

"Dearie me, Doctor, you're really off your rocker. Of course I'm human! If you do not believe me, ask my mother! She was in labor with me for fifteen hours!"

"I already did, and she said it was sixteen."

"And I assume she told you that I am one hundred percent human!"

"Yes, but she also kept going back to the reason you were brought here. Sneaking out at night is highly suspicious, Aino-san, even you have to concede that. Adding to it your reaction at first meeting me, I have concluded that the two events are related, and that you, Aino-san, are not who you pretend to be."

Oh Holy Serenity, he was on to her.

He was more than on to her, in less than a week he had figured out that not only was she not human, but that she was pretending to be someone she was not.

Venus preserve her, he was just as good at reading her as he used to be. She could not stop the resulting melting of her insides at that internal revelation. However, even as she could not prevent that melting, she could deny it ever occurred.

She spoke to him again, this time with coolness. A leader speaking to a leader.

"Well, Doctor, even if you are correct and I am not who I pretend to be, your beloved conclusion still does not answer the question of my humanity. Speaking of which, where do you think I am from, Doctor Shodo, if not Earth?"

His eyes, which had been fixed on hers the entire time she was speaking, suddenly shifted out of focus. Minako believed that it was the first time he had ever been out of focus in his three separate lives. So, it was just as much a surprise for him as it was for her when his eyes shifted sharply back into focus and he answered her in a tone she had not heard in a thousand years.

"Venus. You are from Venus."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Serious Business in this chapter guys, serious business.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six:

The staring contest continued for what may have been a few glistening seconds or many shadowed hours.

Then he collapsed, his head making a sickening crack on her bed rail before finally becoming good friends with the speckle-patterned floor.

Minako blinked.

Maybe she should help him. Oh, wait, he had her strapped to the bed. So, too bad, so sad, Doctor. In fact, she could probably get out of here if she worked fast.

Only that would not help her at all, as the manhunt for her as an escaped mental patient would probably be upped to criminal for knocking the bastard out.

So, instead, she amused herself by snowing metal flakes from her bed onto his perfect white hair, as if he'd just walked in from a metal blizzard. This was, of course, after counting all three hundred thirty-two ceiling tiles. Twice.

Finally, he began to come to, raising his head to look blearily up at her in confusion. She crossed her fingers and hoped he had amnesia.

"…Minako?"

So amnesia was out the window, though it was curious that he was cognizant enough to state her given name, though to her knowledge he had never spoken it aloud.

As she watched, he got slowly back up, the metal flakes in his hair becoming dislodged as he grasped their originating bedrail for support.

She thought he looked as if he had aged years in minutes. Though he had looked distinctly ruffled before, now he looked like he had gotten hit by a bus. Only to be pushed in front of another bus.

A tiny part of heart gleamed in sympathy. She recognized that look. Had seen it first on her liege's face, then on her sister senshi's and, finally, on her own.

She sighed.

"How much do you remember?"

He looked surprised at her question, but answered her anyway, eyes finding a point on the ceiling to gather his memories.

"I remember….a kingdom of gold, a man I lived to serve, and a woman with an aura as black as her hair was red. "

His eyes suddenly looked at her, and they were panicked shards of ice.

"I remember darkness."

She bit her lip, not knowing to be sympathetic or cold. It was clear now that he was not holding any secret agenda, his expression too clear, too familiar.

She made her decision.

Reaching out as much as the restraints let her, she touched his hand, ignoring the jolt she received but noticing his as his gaze lingered on their touching skin.

"It was a long time ago. It is better to forget and move on."

She hoped he was still dazed enough to not loiter on how she knew all of this.

She removed her hand and leaned back. He looked at her, still confused, but questioning. Her touch must have triggered a glimpse of a memory. He looked about to speak.

She braced herself.

A blessing arrived in the form of the too-smiley nurse.

"Doctor Shodo, it's time for your meetin-Oh dear, you look terrible, let me help you! Do you have a headache?"

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he grabbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Yes. A headache."

"Well, here, let's get you out of here and then I'm sending you home for the day!"

He did not protest, but instead glanced once over his shoulder as the nurse escorted him out of the room.

That short gaze was enough to crack the walls Minako had built around her heart, bringing hard-fought tears to her eyes.

For the look was so near to the one he had given her a thousand years before as they bid farewell for what was to be the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Rehab Ch. 7:

Minako did not see the unnerving Dr. Shodo again for several days. In the meantime, she was beginning to make progress convincing her new doctor that she was well on her road to "recovery": her parents were even coming to congratulate her on her supposed "improvement" in two days. Her new doctor also was certainly more polite than the piercing Dr. Shodo, he had actually asked if it was all right for her to be monitored today by a visiting doctor, who was showing an interest in reparative brain surgery for mental patients.

She should have known something was up the moment they said that the doctor was a brain surgeon.

For not five minutes later, Dr. Chiba Mamoru walked through the door, the hopeful light in his eyes too blatant to ignore, and not for the first time she wondered if being with Usagi-with her expressive eyes and open heart- had not done more damage than good to her handsome prince. True, he had come out of his shell in recent years, but she would be the first to know that expressing emotions was dangerous: it made one vulnerable to attacks, both physical and emotional.

She was so focused in her contemplation that she only caught the last of the cursory introductions that only doctors seemed to enjoy.

"Aino-san, this is Doctor Chiba, he is interested in interviewing you for his research."

She could not quite help the baleful smile she gave Doctor Chiba.

"Ah yes, Doctor Chiba, how nice to see you."

She was pleased to see Mamoru flinch a little. She was glad he finally learned that she could sic her senshi on him if he made her angry. And she was angry. Though Minako was a little unsure as to why.

Her new doctor turned back to Mamoru, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I cannot give you more word on her condition. She is apparently suffering from severe delusions, but-"

Mamoru interrupted him, using his "King of the World" voice.

"Thank you, Doctor Kanzaki, but, if you do not mind, I would like to conduct my own interview with the patient. Alone."

Her poor new doctor almost stuttered in his attempt to acquiesce Doctor Chiba's request.

Once the door closed behind him, she immediately opened her mouth to scold him, but he beat her to it, availing her with questions she was not prepared to answer.

"Where is he, Minako-chan? Is he here?"

Minako could only gape at his stupidity, and answered him in a tone none too polite.

"No, he isn't! And a good thing, too! He is starting to regain his memories! If he sees you, he may remember everything!"

Mamoru looked at her with confusion.

"And how is that a bad thing? I understand the memories will be painful, but if it gets him back-"

"Mamoru! We do not yet know if he is evil! Leave at once!" Actually, Minako knew that he probably wasn't evil, but like hell was she going to trust her gut when it came to him again.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, and Minako knew she had gone too far.

"Who does not know yet? You or us? Also, Venus-san, you may feel that he is a threat to your Princess, but he is my Shitennou. Do not question my actions regarding him again."

Minako wisely shut up on that subject, and progressed to another topic, while pretending to look idly at her nails.

"So, how soon can you get me out of here? Obviously the others figured out that having me conveniently disappear was not the wisest idea."

Mamoru glanced at her with the expression Usagi claimed used to make her blood boil when they fought at the arcade. Minako could suddenly understand why her liege would get so frustrated. The knowing look and sardonic grin were certainly worthy of blood boiling.

"Yes. Hotaru-chan was quite worried for you, and Rei-chan and Mako-chan had to be held back by force. I did not realize that Ami-chan had such a grip."

Minako could not help the proud smile that adorned her lips, but soon she felt the smile slip away as she bit her lip nervously.

"And Usagi-chan?"

Mamoru sighed, all previous levity forgotten at the mention of the person they both loved so much.

"Usako was upset, that much you could have guessed. She snuck out shortly after the meeting to confront your parents. We do not know what they said to her, but when we found her she had snuck back in your house and was sitting on your bed in senshi form and crying her eyes out."

Mianko swore for the thousandth time to kill Usagi for her carelessness. Sailor Moon sitting on her bed crying was not a sight her parents needed to see.

"The Outers have only vague recollections of my Shittennou, and so did not understand what made the inners so upset when they read the mark on Hotaru-chan's hand. Oh, and Haruka-san says you will pay for hurting her girl, by the way."

Minako gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Let her think of something better, then."

Minako bit her lip, agonizing over whether she really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"Have their been any sightings of the others?"

"No."

The answer was so clipped that Minako knew he was either lying or that there had not been, despite his attempts to find them.

"I am going to speak with the doctor in charge, get you released into my care. I already got your family's permission. This facility would release you to pretty much anyone with the credentials to back it up. And I already got permission to use you in a case study."

Minako smirked at the thought of her Doctor Shodo returning to find she was gone. He would be furious.

"Thanks, Mamoru-san. How long is this going to take? I want a milkshake."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, all previous tension dissolving.

"A day or so. I already have most of the paperwork. It will be a little while because I am circumventing getting your current doctor's permission."

*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h*h

The next day Minako was as fidgety as Usagi on Free Chocolate Day at her favorite candy store. She was anxious to get out, and had a feeling that the sooner this happened the better.

Mamoru arrived at precisely nine o' clock in the morning to release Minako. It all went fairly smoothly, that is, it went smoothly until her old doctor spotted her as he was coming out of his office.

She quickly glanced at Mamoru to see him light up like the child he must have been at some point, maybe, smiling as he looked at his shitennou. Minako wanted to puke.

Her doctor was clearly preoccupied with the release documents in Mamoru's hand. Dr. Shodo's well-defined face quickly turned into what could only be described as a professional–looking scowl. Mamoru was also clearly not so far gone in his magical land of reunion that he failed to notice this scowl.

Minako was then a witness to the best nonverbal pissing contest ever as both men glared at each other before whipping out cell phones and retiring into separate offices: Dr. Shodo back to his own, and Mamoru to a convenient one nearby. She briefly wondered if other doctors were territorial about their offices.

Minako herself, after receiving a roguish wink from Mamoru, was led into a waiting room and given back the clothes she had arrived in, but not her 'jewelry'.

Half an hour or so later, Minako was getting concerned. She had faith in Mamoru, of course, but he had only recently received his medical license. Dr. Shodo was obviously more experienced in the ways of the medical field.

Just then, Mamoru walked in, and Minako leapt up brightly from where she had been splayed across the uncomfortable furniture in an attempt to make it more comfortable.

"Well, Doctor Chiba", she purposely drew out the syllables in his name, "am I to be released?"

Doctor Chiba opened his mouth to reply, but was beaten to the punch. Though, by his expression, punching might be the result of this reunion after all. It just wouldn't be Minako doing the deed.

"Actually, you are, Aino-san. But as Doctor Chiba is lacking experience, you will be released into my care, and he will be able to conduct supervised visits with you."

Minako managed to gape and glower at the same time, each expression reserved for the men in the room, though it was unclear which was for whom.

She surveyed them with growing anger. Dr. Shodo looked less like road kill and more like the general who had swept her off her feet. Literally. And usually up a tree. Minako blushed and hated herself for it.

She wondered briefly if he had noticed. She hated herself more upon that thought.

The self-hate continued when she jerked upon feeling his warm hand on her shoulder to lead her out of the facility.

Minako was now convinced that this was a step backwards. Disappearing was beginning to look more appealing by the second, especially as Mamoru lifted his cell phone as she passed with the look of a man walking to his own execution.

Strange, that was how Minako felt, too.


End file.
